A conventional cue for the billiards is generally composed by a shaft portion and a tip which is attached to the front end of the shaft portion so as to hit the ball. The player has to hit the white ball to impact the color balls such as the red balls in a snooker game to let the color balls fall into the pockets. During the game, the white ball, the color ball and the pocket may not located in alignment with each other so that the white ball is expected to hit the color ball at the impact point not passing through the center of the color ball so that the color ball will move along a direction different from that of the cue hits the white ball. In order to precisely control the direction of the color ball the position on the color ball at which the white ball hits is important. Generally, this requires much experiences to practice again and again. Actually, even the experienced player could miss the right point to be hit on the color ball. For a player having not much experiences, it will be helpful if the billiard cue has an aiming device so that the player can precisely aim the ball so as to hit the desired point on the ball. By the aiming device, the player is able to check his/her aiming immediately by the aiming device so as to reduce the time to find out the correct aiming way. Furthermore, it is difficult for the coach or the director for teaching the player to mark a note on the ball to guide the player to hit the point.
The present invention intends to provide a billiard cue which has a beam emitting device received in the front end thereof so as to emit a beam through the tip to assist the player to aim the ball.
The present invention provides a simple and an effective way to improve the aiming of the ball such that the drawbacks of the conventional billiard cue can be resolved.